For example, at the time of analyzing a component contained in a sample of biological origin, such as whole blood, blood serum, a dried blood spot or urine, analysis is sometimes performed after preprocessing the sample by a preprocessing device. For example, the preprocessing is a process of removing a specific component in the sample, which is not necessary for analysis, and extracting a necessary component, or a process of condensing or drying an extracted sample. Various structures are conventionally proposed as a preprocessing device for automatically performing such preprocessing (for example, see Patent Document 1).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure according to which a plurality of cartridges (separation containers) is held and transported by a common transport mechanism, each cartridge containing a separating agent through which a specific component in a sample is separated. The plurality of cartridges is sequentially transported by the transport mechanism to a pressure application mechanism provided at a predetermined position, and samples are extracted by application of pressure by the pressure application mechanism. A plurality of receiving containers (collection containers) for receiving extracted liquid from the cartridges is transported, at below the cartridges, by a transport mechanism different from that of the cartridges, and extraction of samples is continuously performed.